Secret Garden
by Pandadoudoucornu
Summary: Depuis dix ans déjà que je suis enfermé dans cette horrible prison. Mon âme se voit détruite à petit feu et la folie prend peu à peu le contrôle de mon esprit. Je me résignais à devenir une coquille vide de toute vie et de toute intelligence jusqu'à ce qu'une amie qui m'est très chère ne fasse son apparition... Enfin ! (Deathfic)


**Salut tout le monde ! Alors voilà, c'est le premier OS, qui n'est pas une poésie, que je publie. Etant donné que j'adore Harry Potter surtout si Harry est en mode Dark et qu'il est badass (bien que ce ne soit pas trop le cas dans ce texte...)**

 **D'ailleurs est-ce que certains d'entre vous aurait des fictions d'HarryDark à me conseiller ? Siouplaît ? ^w^**

 **Merci d'avance et bonne lecture à tous ! ^_-**

* * *

À Azkaban, au sous-sol, dans une des cellule les plus sombres et les plus protégées, un jeune homme murmuraient frénétiquement, les yeux voilés.

 **Allongé dans le champ de mon âme, je découvre comme à chaque visite, les changements effrayants de paysage. Le soleil de la confiance s'éteint peu à peu, laissant dépérir les pâquerettes de la joie et les marguerites de l'insouciance. Petit à petit, les graines du doutes grandissent sous l'éclat de cette Lune de peur. Elles poussent et deviennent des arbres qui enracinent mon esprit en leur sein, l'entourant de leurs écorces dépressives et dangereuses. Ces arbres donnèrent des fruits, mais je ne peux en manger. Ils ont le goût amer de la solitude.**

Les détraqueurs tournaient lentement autour de lui en une farandole macabre tout en aspirant régulièrement des petits morceaux de son âme.

 **Finalement les animaux de mes souvenirs disparurent, laissant un vide affolant dans ma tête. Plus une vie, plus un bruit, seulement un vent d'une froideur glaciale qui se répandait dans mon âme et dans mon cœur. Il n'y a plus que moi, tremblant, terrifié et terriblement seul. J'avais faim et j'avais soif, j'avais mal, j'avais froid et j'avais peur... Je ne sus combien de temps passa, je n'ai plus aucune notion du temps. À quoi bon ?**

Par moment, il riait et son rire fou remontait jusqu'à la surface, faisant frissonner de peur et d'horreur tous les prisonniers et leurs geôliers.

 **Une fontaine apparue un jour, si jour il y a, et lorsque je me suis levé pour y boire et y ai plongé la main, je ne pus que tomber au sol dur et froid en criant d'horreur. Du sang. C'était du sang. De qui ? Pourquoi ou comment ? Je ne le saurais sans doute jamais.**

Personne n'osait l'approcher, par peur. Cette aura de mort et de folie qui l'entourait, ce regard vert glacial et dangereux qui semblait vous transpercer et ce corps squelettique et blanc à en faire pâlir de jalousie un cadavre... Si un cadavre pouvait devenir encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'est déjà. Tout chez ce prisonnier inspirait la peur. C'est pourquoi le nourrissait juste assez pour le maintenir en vie. Car tous avaient peur. Et lorsque que vous sortiez de sa cellule, son rire semblait vous poursuivre entre les murs, comme s'il était juste derrière vous.

 **Mais bien vite la soif prit le pas sur la raison et je bus. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Un arbre magnifique poussa au centre de on jardin à une vitesse hallucinante. Son écorce était d'un noir profond strié de jaune, ses feuilles d'un rouge sanglant et il donna des fleurs vénéneuses d'un vert maladif. Il devint bien vite gigantesque et ses racines atteignirent rapidement le moindre recoin de mon esprit. L'arbre de la Folie. J'aimais bien y grimper parce que entre ses branches, j'avais l'impression que ni le froid, ni les rayons de cette Lune terrifiante ne m'atteignaient. Mais je ne pouvais y rester bien longtemps à cause des oiseaux aux becs aussi durs que la réalité qui m'attaquaient.**

 **Jusqu'à ce j'arrive au sommet...**

Dans le froid de la prison, le prisonnier du dernier sous-sol chantait. Sa voix lente et rauque, qui n'était pourtant qu'un murmure, s'infiltrait dans l'air et traversait les murs faisant trembler les criminels et les aurors et accompagnant les pas des visiteurs.

 _J'étais petit enfant  
_

 _tout petit, tout petit  
_

 _Dans ce monde de géants_

 _riquiqui, riquiqui_

 _Noyé sous l'espoir des gens_

 _infini, infini_

 _Qu'ils posaient sur les épaules d'un p'tit enfant_

 _trop petit, trop petit_

 _Les sauver en tuant_

 _malappris, malappris_

 _Puis petit enfant devint grand_

 _a grandit, a grandit_

 _Accomplit l'espoir des grands_

 _trop gentil, trop gentil_

 _Tout le monde fut content_

 _paradis, paradis_

 **Au sommet de cet arbre fou, les oiseaux ne m'attaquaient plus, les rayons m'éclairaient mais je n'avais plus peur. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître** **dans ce monde aussi froid que la mort, je me sentais... bien. Je n'avais plus envie de descendre. Je n'étais sûrement pas au paradis, l'atmosphère était toujours glaciale mais ainsi protégé, je ne voulais surtout pas retourner dans l'enfer que je venais de quitter.**

 _Plus d'menace, plus d'méchant_

 _c'est fini, c'est fini_

 _Mais ils le dirent trop puissant_

 _abrutis, abrutis_

 _Ils tournèrent le dos au p'tit enfant_

 _tout petit, tout petit_

 _Enfermèrent le Sauveur innocent_

 _je maudis, je maudis_

Les visiteurs venaient de pénétrer dans la cellule mais l'homme enchaîné ne leur prêta pas la moindre intention et poursuivit sa comptine, les yeux dans le vague.

 _Et ses compagnons le laissant_

 _faux amis, faux amis_

 _Le laissèrent se faire enfermer, s'en amusant_

 _pas gentil, pas gentil_

 _Cela depuis maintenant dix ans_

 _infini, infini_

 _Le petit enfant vit naître de nouveaux sentiments_

 _trahison douleur haine..._

Les nouveaux arrivants frissonnèrent u son de la voix traînante et enfantine chargée de sentiments dangereux et de magie malgré les sorts d'entrave. Cette dernière semblait s'enrouler autour d'eux, les mettant mal à l'aise. Ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus.

 _Petit enfant devenu grandement_

 _Attend la mort tranquillement_

 _Mais voudrait voir une dernière fois ses amis d'avantage_

 _Histoire d'en finir_

 _Et de les faire souffrir_

Un sourire sadique et effrayant étira les lèvres gercées du prisonnier et une aura sombre et meurtrière s'éleva, entourant le corps décharné du condamné.

 **Soudain un souffle glacial qui pourtant me réchauffa, me traversa. Je frissonnai puis en cherchai la provenance sachant qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre brise dans le jardin de mon âme depuis que le Vent de la Liberté l'avait déserté. Puis finalement je la vis. Une silhouette encapuchonnée flottait dans les airs en face de moi. On ne distinguait aucun visage derrière la capuche noire et pas la moindre parcelle de peau n'était visible. Malgré cela, je savais qui venait d'apparaître dans mon champ intérieur et je lui souris, heureux de sa présence.**

– **_Je t'attendais._** **Murmurais-je.**

 **Elle ne répondit pas mais s'approcha de moi pour me serrer dans ses bras squelettiques. Elle allait m'emmener.**

 **Mais avant qu'elle ne s'envole de nouveau, avec moi cette fois, je me dégageai un peu de son étreinte froide pour lui chuchoter :**

– **_S'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi juste un dernier souhait..._**

 **Je savais qu'elle comprenait de quoi je parlais mais je ne sus sa réponse que lorsqu'elle resserra ses bras autour de moi et que mon jardin disparu progressivement.**

 _Je veux les tuer, les terroriser, les torturer, les éviscérer, les étrangler, les éventrer, les dévisager, les castrer, les dépecer, les poignarder, les brûler, les découper, les pendre, les écarteler, les briser..._

Au fur et à mesure de ces mots, la voix rauque d'avoir trop criée baissa jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un murmure inaudible mais on devinait que la liste se poursuivait de faits tous aussi joyeux. Puis soudain, les murmures cessèrent et il se mit à rire, d'un rire grave et rauque, moqueur et sadique. Et lorsqu'il releva la tête, toutes les personnes présentes eurent un mouvement de recul sous l'intensité du regard vert.

 **Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je reconnus ma cellule, celle dans laquelle je vivais depuis maintenant dix ans. Je crus qu'elle m'avait abandonné mais en relevant la tête, j'aperçu les visages des personnes que je voulais voir. Un sourire satisfait et légèrement sadique étira mes lèvres et s'élargit quand je les vis trembler.**

– **_Quelle surprise..._** **murmurais-je d'une voix doucereuse.** ** _Un vieux fou citronné, un castor-qui-pense-tout-savoir et deux belettes pour le prix d'une..._** **Je ris de nouveau.** ** _Que du beau monde._**

– **_Harry..._** **Intervint Dumbledore, les sourcils froncés sous la force inattendue de mon aura magique.** ** _Nous sommes venu te proposer un marché._**

 **Mais je ne l'écoutais pas, cherchant des yeux une personne particulière des yeux. Une personne qui en temps normal, n'aurait jamais manqué de venir me rendre visite.**

– **_Et où est mon dragon ?_**

– **_Tu n'es pas au courant ?_** **Ricana la belette mâle.** ** _Peu de temps après ton emprisonnement, il a été_** **mystérieusement** ** _tué._**

 **Je relevai la tête brusquement la tête et plongea mon regard dans le sien. Ils n'avaient tout de même pas...**

– **_Oh mais notre Harry chéri a compris._** **Fit à son tour la belette femelle avec un sourire malveillant malgré sa peur.** ** _Tu aurais dû le voir se tortillant en gémissant de douleur à nos pieds sans pouvoir se défendre. Tellement pitoyable._**

– **_Mais tellement jouissif !_**

Alors que les deux Weasley ricanaient bêtement et que Granger souriait avec indulgence et amusement, le jeune Potter avait baissé la tête, laissant ses mèches retomber devant son visage. Dumbledore, croyant qu'il était seulement légèrement abattu par la nouvelle de la mort de son amant, reprit la parole :

– _Nous te proposons de te sortir de là mais en échange tu dois faire le serment magique de ne plus jamais utiliser ta magie et de ne plus mettre les pieds dans le monde magique, de l'oublier. De tout oublier._

Alors que le vieil homme se préparait à argumenter pour convaincre son ancien élève, celui-ci demanda à brûle pourpoint :

– _Qu'est-il advenu des Malefoy et de leur fortune ?_

Ne s'attendant absolument pas à cela, le directeur de Poudlard mit du temps à répondre.

– _Ah euh et bien... Après que le Lord ait reçu le baiser du détraqueur, son fils fut assassiné peu de temps après et sa femme fut récupéré dans une maison close avant de subir le même sort que son mari._

Et cela fut dit comme s'il n'était question que du beau temps ou de la pluie, ne faisant qu'augmenter la colère de son vis-à-vis.

– _Quand à leur fortune,_ poursuivit le drogué au citron sans prêter la moindre attention aux réactions du jeune homme, _elle a été réparti par le Ministère de la Magie entre les Weasley, Miss Granger, le Ministère et moi-même comme récompense pour avoir été des héros de la guerre contre Voldemort._

L'aura noire qui entourait le prisonnier augmenta et s'assombrit mais aucune des personnes présentes ne le remarqua.

– _Nous avons également pensé à t'accorder une faveur._ S'exprima Hermione pour la première fois. _Nous accepterons de te lancer un sort d'_ Oubliette _pour qu'il te soit plus simple de débuter une nouvelle vie._

L'aura meurtrière s'agrandit de nouveau, effleurant les murs et tout ce qui était proche telle des tentacules de fumée noire.

– _Et puis sans les Malefoy, la vie ne pouvait être que meilleure._

Une vague de colère sans nom balaya la prison, les faisant frissonner.

– _Tu trouveras bien mieux à baiser._

Une nouvelle vague encore plus puissante que la précédente les traversa et Dumbledore comprit enfin qu'il vaudrait mieux calmer le jeu.

– _Tu dois comprendre que tout ceci n'est que pour le plus grand bien._

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire...

 **Pour** ** _le plus grand bien_** **, hein !? Mais bien sûr ! Je crois que de ma vie je n'ai jamais été aussi en colère que maintenant. Comment ose-t-il me répéter une chose pareil alors qu'il m'a fait enfermer en enfer pendant dix ans après m'avoir entraîner pendant des années pour tuer un homme ! Des années de presque esclavage, sans la moindre liberté, ou presque. Qui leur a dit que j'avais vraiment envie de tuer Voldemort ? M'ont-ils seulement déjà demandé mon avis sur quoi que ce soit ? Non, bien sûr que non. Ils m'ont envoyé à l'abattoir et par je ne sais quel miracle, j'ai réussi à m'en sortir. Mais bien sûr, ça ne suffisait pas ils fallait qu'ils m'enferment !**

 **Malgré nos début quelque peu... difficiles dirons-nous, Draco fut la seule personne à me comprendre. À** ** _vraiment_** **me comprendre. Pas comme mes soi-disant amis qui ont toujours fait semblant et qui dès qu'il s'agit de me défendre, me tournent le dos pour pouvoir se mettre à l'abris. J'ai aimé Draco, ce garçon de mon âge froid et seul, enchaîné à son père. Comme moi, sa vie avait été tracée sans qu'on ne lui en demande son avis. Et nous nous sommes aimés, jusqu'à ce que je sois enfermé...**

 **Et j'apprends que ceux qui ont détruis ma vie avaient tué la seule personne qui avait illuminé ma vie !**

 **J'ai sauvé le monde sorcier et c'est ainsi qu'ils me remercient ! En me jetant en prison et en tuant mon dragon ! La justice ? Laissez-moi rire... Ils m'ont jeté comme une vieille chaussette sans le moindre remord alors que j'ai sauvé leur monde et leurs culs par la même occasion. Et eux, qu'ont-ils fait pendant la guerre ? Rien. Ils m'ont encouragé à tuer un homme, ils m'ont traités de menteur et d'illuminé et pour finir, ils me balancent en enfer. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils avaient peur ! Ces abrutis voyaient en moi le futur mage noir !**

 **C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé à Azkaban à me faire torturer durant dix ans.**

– **_Dix PUTAIN d'années !_**

– **_Qu'es-ce qui a Harry chéri ?_** **Me demanda la salope rousse d'une voix douce, dégoulinante d'hypocrisie.**

– **_Calme-toi Harry, je ne voudrais pas que mon meilleur ami sombre dans la folie._** **Fit mine de s'inquiéter le castor d'une voix tout à fait horripilante.**

– **_Ta gueule..._**

– **_Quoi ?_**

– **_TA GUEULE !_** **Hurlais-je hors de moi.**

 **Ma magie explosa presque, faisant fondre les chaînes qui me retenais. Je frotte mes poignets irrités sous les yeux horrifiés de mes visiteurs et je ris devant leurs visages terrifiés. Il n'y avait plus un bruit. Seul mon rire brisait le silence glacial de la prison et même les détraqueurs n'osaient m'approcher face à l'aura de mort que je dégageais. D'un geste de la main je les immobilisai pour les empêcher de fuir. Je me redressais puis passa une main mes cheveux qui m'arrivaient désormais en dessous des épaules tout en me délectant de la frayeur que je lisais dans les yeux de mes anciens compagnons. Puis je me tournai en direction du vieux sénile qui m'avait servit de directeur et de mentor.**

– **_Je ne peux malheureusement pas accepter votre marché..._**

 **Je me tus, ayant senti l'approche de plusieurs personnes et lorsqu'une dizaine d'aurors armés pénétrèrent dans ma cellule, je fis un nouveau geste de la main. Ma magie obéit immédiatement, découpant les corps des nouveaux venus en une myriade de petits morceaux qui s'éparpillèrent dans une pluie de sang. Un spectacle magnifique.**

Ron Weasley était effrayé. Et encore, le mot était bien faible pour ce qu'il ressentait. Cela tenait du miracle qu'il ne ce soit pas encore pisser dessus. Il avait les yeux rivés sur son ancien _ami_ qui fixait avec une fascination morbide les restes des aurors qui gisaient au sol dans une marre de sang.

Harry Potter était bien plus flippant que Voldemort. Ses yeux vert émeraude brillant de folie, ses longs cheveux noirs et gras qui flottaient au gré de sa puissante aura de magie brut et dangereuse, le corps osseux et décharné et pourtant d'une beauté à couper le souffle malgré les années de prison. Une beauté fatale.

Le prisonnier détourna le regard des cadavres pour reporter son attention sur eux et sourire.

 _Carrément flippant !_

– _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais disparaître..._ Dit-il finalement de sa voix grave.

Un soupire de soulagement échappa aux deux jeunes sorcières. _Tellement naïves..._

– _Mais avant..._

Une espèce de scalpel apparut dans la main d'Harry et une table chargée d'instruments tous plus effrayants les uns que les autres apparut à sa droite.

– _...je vais m'amuser._

 _Arrêtes de sourire comme ça !_

XXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXX

Dans une des cellules les plus enfouies et les mieux protégées d'Azkaban, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts contemplait son oeuvre avec satisfaction. À ses pieds gisaient des restes de corps humains tellement mutilés que même avec la plus grande volonté du monde on ne parviendrait pas à les reconstituer. Et face à lui était enchaîné un jeune homme qui lui était en tout point identique. Enfin, il y était parvenu ! Ça n'avait pas été facile mais le résultat dépassait de loin ses espérances. Il avait réussi...

 **Leurs corps avaient été bien moins résistants que ce à quoi je m'était attendu. Peut être s'étaient-ils ramollis à la fin de la guerre. Ou alors, ils avaient toujours été mous... Ce qui ne m'étonnerais même pas en fin de compte. Après avoir créé un clone de moi-même, avec l'aide de ma chère amie, j'y ai implanté leur quatre esprits encore traumatisés et affaiblis suite aux tortures que je leur ai infligé. Ainsi ils prendront la place de Harry Potter dans cette cellule et subiront les tortures à ma place et finiront ma peine à vie à ma place. À ma place. À ma place ! À MA PLACE ! NIARK NIARK NIARK ! Hum hum... Bien sûr, cette expérience n'aurait pas été possible sans l'aide de ma très chère amie qui m'attendait patiemment dans un coin de la petite pièce sombre. Tout cela m'avait fait un bien fou. Leurs cris de douleurs, leurs suppliques, leurs regards terrorisés... Un vrai délice.**

– **_Je vous souhaite tout le malheur du monde dans cet enfer mes_** **amis. Leur souris-je sardoniquement.**

 **Puis sans un regard en arrière, je m'en retournai dans les bras froids de ma tendre amie. La seule qui ne m'a jamais abandonnée.**

– **_Je te suis ma belle._**

 **Je devinai un sourire se dessiner sous l'ombre de la capuche alors que ses bras se refermaient autour de mon frêle corps et je me sentis transporter.**

 **Ma seule amie**

– **_Ramènes-moi auprès de mon Dragon..._**

 **Et je sombrais dans les ténèbres réconfortants.**

En ce soir de Novembre, la Mort emporta le Survivant dans son royaume...

* * *

 **Alors ? Aurais-je la merveilleuse surprise de recevoir quelques avis de la part de vos si superbes personnes ? Ne serait-ce que pour me dire ce qui ne va pas ou ce qui ne vous a pas plût ?**

 **Merci à tous et BBBP (Bons Bisous Baveux Pandicornesques) XD**


End file.
